Late Night Comfort
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: Takes place after Operation Mongoose. Hook is worried sick after Emma disappears, and later that night David swings by the Jolly to comfort the hopeless pirate. Just a little bro-mance oneshot between Charming and a worried/devastated Killian. No slash, read and review!


**Soooo did anyone else feel their hearts rip during the finale? I hope it wasn't just me cause dear lord. First Emma hesitates yet again to say the L word, and then (spoiler alert) when she does she has to become the dark one! Waaaah! Will our babies ever get a chance? So like the description says this is all about Hook later that same night, I was in the mood for some angst with Charming bro comfort. Oh and this is not in the same universe as My Pirate, since I already had them do the 'I love yous' there. Enjoy!**

" _I love you"_ Hook's heart sang with joy and for a fleeting moment everything else melted away. But in the blink of an eye it was gone, he was shoved back and he could only watch in horror as his Emma, his redemption, was consumed by the tendrils of darkness. He was frozen in shock, his soul plummeting when he saw his Swan gone and her name on that cursed dagger.

That terrible scene hadn't stopped replaying in his mind since, feeling more like a nightmare than reality. But it was real; she was gone, and the pirate would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to find her again. But after hours of searching with the others Robin finally suggested everyone get some rest. As reluctant as Mary Margret, David, and Regina were they agreed. Hook however was appalled. Did they not realize that Emma was out there somewhere in need of their help, _his_ help? There wasn't a moment to waste! The determined thoughts had him out for another two hours until he ended on the docks, stomping aboard the Jolly Roger. Killian entered his quarters, his anger growing by the second until he kicked a chair with a frustrated shout. From there he became a whirlwind of destruction, knocking papers and past souvenirs from his desk, throwing items against the wall. After a little while he wore himself out, the only emotion left being despair. He sat heavily on the bed and grabbed a bottle of rum from his bedside table. Taking a long drink he puts his head in his hands, letting the guilt and hopelessness crash over him in waves.

A knock from his door startled the man, and with a jump he looks up and sees Charming standing at the door. "If ya don't mind mate m'not in the mood for company. Unless you have something important to tell me I'd appreciate it if ya sod off." The prince glanced around at the mess, then back at the pirate.

"I just wanted to swing by to see how you were doing."

Hook lifted the bottle before taking another swig. "Just peachy mate. Isn't it obvious?" He looked at his bottle and sighed. "What are you even doin up this late Charming? Would have thought you tucked into bed hours ago."

Entering the room Charming picked up the chair Hook kicked and sat down. Grabbing the bottle he replied before taking a sip, "Couldn't sleep, and I figured you might be in for a rough night." Gesturing to the room he continued, "I guess I was right. Hook…we'll find her. But we can't run ourselves into the ground on the first night. We need rest."

"Then go and rest Charming, I don't have time to." Killian stood up, "I need to keep searching."

David blocked his path and pushed him back to the bed. "I can't let you do that. I'm just as worried as you are-"

"You aren't nearly as worried!" the pirate shouted, smashing the rum bottle to the ground. He ran his hand through his hair, blinking furiously. Charming waited patiently until Hook sat back down in defeat.

"You think I'm not worried?" The calmness in his voice made the pirate look up. "From the day my daughter was born all I've done is lose her. I've had to stand by helplessly more than any father should, I've failed Emma her entire life. So believe me when I say I am just as worried, if not more so."

Killian stared at the guilt ridden man for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry for the outburst mate. You didn't deserve that. It's just…I'm terrified David. I've come so far with Emma, and just when she finally-" He paused, trying to swallow past the lump that had somehow formed in his throat.

"When she finally…" Charming gently inquired. He was surprised when he noticed Hook's eyes fill with unshed tears.

With a shaky breath he confessed quietly, "She told me she loved me." Hook watched David's eyes go wide, "Right before Emma plunged that dagger, she told me she loved me. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those words? How hopeful I was that one day she'd give me her heart?" He angrily swiped at his eyes, hoping his friend didn't notice the tear he stopped from falling. He did of course but the prince said nothing. "And when she finally does she's ripped away from me!"

David was silent as he moved from his chair and sat beside the pirate. Placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "Killian, you'll come to learn that when you're on the side of heroes there are lots of times when it all seems hopeless. When all you'll want to do is just throw in the towel. But no matter how dark it gets, you can't give up. Do you know why?" Killian shook his head. "It's because at the end of the day, love will win. If there is anything in all the realms I am completely sure about it is that. I've seen it, hell I've been through it more times than I can count. Love conquers all. Emma loves you Killian." He paused, giving a small smile, "Do you love her?"

"More than anything in the world mate. She's the air I breathe, the light in my darkness, she's like the wind and sea and all things incredible!"

The smile on Charming's face grew at the passion he heard in his friend's voice, "Then there you go. You have nothing to worry about. You may be apart now, but one day she'll be home with us again. And something tells me you're going to be the one to make sure of it. It's your turn to be her savior Killian."

The words spurred hope in his chest, and for the first time that day Killian gave a genuine smile. Albeit a little one, but it was a start. Giving a nod of gratitude he said, "Thanks Charming."

The prince returned the smile and stood, "Anytime. If you ever start to feel down again let me know and I'll make sure Snow or I knock some sense into you again." Killian chuckled and rolled his eyes. Just as David reached the door he turned around, "We'll save her Killian."

With a determined smile and hope in his eyes Killian replied, "Aye, we will."

 **The end! Just a bit of bromance fluff to ease some of that heart-wrenching finale :) Let me know your thoughts!** ooHdk


End file.
